creepypastahebrewfandomcom_he-20200214-history
תבנית:DPL
This template generates a dynamic page list (DPL), a list of all pages meeting some specified criteria, with optional parameters for substantially the full range of DPL options, and default values suited to Wikibooks. Usage The following parameters are supported. Each one is optional, but there must be either a cat, or a not, or namespace; and there's an upper limit on the total number of cats and nots (when last noted, the limit was six). * cat1, cat2, cat3, cat4, cat5 — categories that a page must belong to in order to be listed. The more of these are specified, the fewer pages will qualify for the list. * not1, not2, not3, not4, not5 — categories that a page must not belong to, in order to be listed. The more of these are specified, the fewer pages will qualify for the list. * namespace — namespace a page must belong to in order to be listed; to restrict to mainspace, use main. * stable — how to treat pages that have at least one sighted revision; include treats them no differently than any other page, only lists only sighted pages, and exclude lists only un'sighted pages; the default is usually include, but if namespace specifies Wikijunior the default is only. *: Note, the Wikijunior default stable=only is relied upon at Wikijunior to prevent listing of unvetted pages. * offset — integer number of pages to omit at the start of the list, default being zero. * count — integer number of pages to list, default being the maximum list length allowed by the extension (a setting in the extension). *: If a specified count is ''larger than the maximum list length allowed by the extension, this template attempts to provide the requested length by piecing together multiple lists; see . * showerrors — if non-blank, errors are reported (mainly, "There are no pages matching this query"); by default, errors produce no visible output. * full — if false, the namespace of pages is not shown (only the PAGENAME of each page is listed); if any other non-blank value, the namespace of pages '''is shown; default depends on whether parameter namespace is specified — if it is specified, default is false, otherwise default is true. * method — how the list is ordered; default is categorysortkey, alternatives are categoryadd (when pages were mostly recently added to the first category in the query) and lastedit (when pages were most recently edited). * order — whether to show the list forward (ascending) or backward (descending); default is ascending. * showdate — if non-blank, shows the date when each page was added to the first category (even if method=lastedit). * mode — what kind of list to generate; default is an unordered list, i.e., each page is preceded by a bullet; alternatives are ordered, i.e., the pages are numbered (1, 2, 3, ...), and none. Internals Parameter defaults are coded in . Requests for extended maximum list length are dispatched to . See also These templates have more limited functionality, and somewhat different interfaces; relatively unobvious interface differences, that could cause difficulties when converting to , are listed below. * * * Parameter stable is unsupported by two of these, and called stablepages by with default always include (no exception for Wikijunior). Parameter showerrors is called errors. Parameter full always defaults to false. Category:DPL templates